


Sam sticks her hand deep into that hard drive

by Acrylic_the_Otaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Logan is roped into this, Other, idk - Freeform, im in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_the_Otaku/pseuds/Acrylic_the_Otaku
Summary: Help Class is boring





	Sam sticks her hand deep into that hard drive

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for bad spelling and grammar mistakes

Sam came into class ready to work but then her computer looked so sexy she just had to put her hand into it . Then Logan said "wow your whole hand"  
Then I wrote this story


End file.
